1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjust control apparatus and Method for setting vehicle heights at wheel positions to a target vehicle height by supplying hydraulic fluid to and discharging it from hydraulic actuators provided between a vehicle body and wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle height adjust control apparatus, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. SHO 60-92913, detects actual vehicle heights at wheel positions, and adjusts the vehicle heights at the wheel positions in decreasing order of deviation from target vehicle heights by controlling the supplying of fluid to and the discharging thereof from actuators corresponding to the wheel positions in the same order.
However, the apparatus described above has the following drawback. If there is a large vehicle height deviation, the difference among the vehicle heights at the wheel positions becomes great during vehicle height adjustment so that the inclination of the vehicle body becomes large and, furthermore, changes in inclination give an uneasy feeling to an occupant.